


SALIGIA

by LapisLazuli13



Series: Seven Sins AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Friendship, Modern Assassins, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: This is the introduction of my Seven Sins AU. Each person represents for a sin, starts with Superbia [Pride] and finishes with Acedia [Sloth].





	1. Superbia [Pride]

###  _**Chapter 1: Superbia [Pride]** _

…

The secret project started with the search for Superbia. Anyone with a certain set of skills and in the suitable age can apply for a trainee slot. People with superpowers or gene mutation possessed certain advantages – just like Jason. He could fly by manipulating the air and the winds, he could summon electric lightning, and he was a great fighter.

The only problem was, Jason never wanted to be an assassin. His friends signed him up as a prank, but all of them didn’t know how deadly the project was.

Jason barely survived during the extraordinary training. He knew half of the trainees were dead, so he didn’t complain anything. When he was finally the last one standing and achieved the title of Superbia, the first thought of the blond was how he should murder each of his friends to repay them for this ‘favor’.

He didn’t have time for that, though. Right after he became Superbia, he was given a new identity and was told to assign to some missions. Each one was deadly dangerous, and he wondered after all what was the main purpose of the project anyway.

They’re opening another contest to find the next member. _You’re not the only sin in the Bible_ , one of his masters told him with a smirk. _We’ll find all the other six, and you seven will make the greatest group of assassins in this world._

Jason couldn’t care less. He only thought it’s really lonely being the only member, so he was fine with the idea another six people could join with him.

***

Before he could meet even just one of his teammate, he needed to deal with his bosses first. And to be honest, talking with them wasn’t a pleasant experience.

“Do you know the real reason you was chosen for that position, Jason Grace?” A man asked him, he had such cold electric blue eyes that were so similar to Jason and it’s so eerie to look straight at him. Although he had dark, short black hair and the similarity stopped at the eyes, so Jason made an attemp to not look at him when he answered the question.

“To be honest, I don’t have the vaguest idea. I’m sorry.”

A wave of mumbles sweeped through the room and he looked up in confusion. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Sorry!” A man exclaimed. He had blond hair and sky blue eyes, and he was so handsome that Jason guessed he could be a model if he didn’t have a job here. “He said sorry! Our Superbia just said sorry!”

“He’s not proud, arrogant and supercilious enough!” A woman with lustrous black hair and a pair of green eyes were as cold as ice yelled. “He’s not the most suitable choice, I told you that!”

“His skills are the most valuable and dangerous,” A woman shrugged and she smiled sweetly at him. She was so pretty with long hazelnut hair and honey eyes. Her gaze was warm and filled with curiosity, and Jason smiled back at her sheepishly. “And his appearance is a certain bonus. I have no reason to say no.”

“You’re a sucker for handsome boys, Ve.” The blond man teased and Ve just snorted, deliberately ignored him.

“You can’t blame me for that,” She smirked. “Last time I checked, you were head over heels with our old Luxuria because she was so pretty, even though actually she’s a bitch.”

“Don’t be so ambitchous, Ve.”

“I’m not striving to be more of a bitch than the average bitch, Lo.”

“So you admit you’re a bitch then,” Blond man grinned. “And don’t call me that. This nickname is so girly and I hate that.”

“Honey, that’s exactly why I love to call you Lo.”

Jason stood there and thought he has never ever achieved this high level of clueless in his entire life when his masters bickered with each other and the man with the eerily similar eyes with him just sighed in frustration.

“Shut up! Enough!” His voice boomed and echoed inside the room, effectively shut all of them up. “One more words and I’ll personally throw you out of this building through the window!”

Jason calmly reminded himself that they were at the 47th floor and no, even though he could fly, he still didn’t want to be thrown out of a window at this height.

“Get out, all of you,” The man scowled. “I have enough headache for a day. Let Superbia here choose one mission to do, and someone please teach him how to be less humble. Now dismiss.”

Their first meeting ended up like this.

…


	2. Avaritia [Greed]

###  _**Chapter 2: Avaritia [Greed]** _

…

Annabeth was an intelligent girl, but she still cannot understand why she was chosen for the role of Avaritia in the cut-throat competition she participated in.

 _Avaritia_ meant _Greed_ – one of the seven deadliest sins in the Bible. She knew the training progress itself didn’t really have anything related to this characteristic, but she still couldn’t find any reason for her victory. And the million dollars question, could she count being chosen for an assassin-in-training as a victory anyway?

She didn’t want to think anymore for a while. She needed to clear her mind and let herself be at peace for at least one day before she can figure out what should she do with her new life.

…

“You’re not greedy enough, are you?”

That was the first question that Superbia asked her and Annabeth honestly didn’t know should she nod or shake her head. “Why do you know I’m Avaritia anyway?”

“Because we’re just had two deadly sins at this moment and I’m Superbia. And this room is for the group of Seven Sins only, bonus their supervisors. But you’re not one of those people.”

“Good point,” she smiled at the blond guy. “And why did you ask me that?”

“They said I’m not arrogant enough to be Superbia,” the boy shrugged. “And they said something similar about you, too, at my second meeting with them. And they called us ‘a group of under-qualified blonds’ if I didn’t hear wrong.”

“Should I be upset about that?” Annabeth laughed at her own comment. “No, I barely feel anything. That’s not even a fine insult. And yeah, I think they have their reasons to talk like that about me. I’m not greedy. Maybe opposite, to be honest.”

“So here we come the weirdest part,” the boy locked his eyes with her stormy grey ones. “Why did they choose you? I heard that you don’t even have superhuman skills.”

“I have my brain, I survived the competition, and I think those qualities are enough,” Annabeth didn’t back off at his glance. “Nice to meet you, by the way. I’m Annabeth. You can call me by my name or my title as Avaritia, I don’t really mind.”

“Nice to meet you too, Annabeth. I think you already knew that I’m Superbia. My name is Jason.” The blond guy extended his arm to her and Annabeth shared a handshake with him. His hand was big and warmth radiated from his skin. His eyes sparkled with a genuine light and Annabeth never stopped questioning about their headmasters’ choices for each title, from Superbia to the last person, Acedia.

But that’s a long story, and she thought she could come back to tell that any time later.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next sin is Luxuria (Lust), my personal favorite. Can you guys guess who is represented for this sin?


	3. Luxuria [Lust]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody thought their new Luxuria would be like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I can't wait to post this chapter so you don't need to guess who is Luxuria anymore. Have fun reading this and tell me what you think about the next sin and the person will represent it, Invidia [Envy]!

###  _**Chapter 3: Luxuria [Lust]** _

…

Depends on so many arguments happened among the masters and the bosses, they still got a male Luxuria.

Because the boy was the most suitable candidate for the description and the job itself. He was deadly dangerous with his tremendous powers: the boy could summon an entire dead army and command them to fight for him, he could open the ground under his feet and send his enemies down the Underworld, he could talk with the ghosts and manipulate them, he could travel through shadows as teleportation – and at this point, nobody wanted to argue anymore. They must have this boy – his set of skills was too valuable for them. And he was an orphan, a perfect background for being an assassin.

The only problem was, he was too young.

“We can’t have an 11-year-old Luxuria!” A man exclaimed, his arms were thrown up over his head in frustration. “He isn’t old enough for any sexual activity, for God’s sake!”

“Well, at this age and he already possesses those deadly skills, do you really want to lose him to another agency?” A woman with velvety voice replied him, she sighed heavily after that when one of her fingers played with a curl of her long blonde hair. “And he’s adorable. I don’t doubt he could grow up into a beautiful man.”

“I don’t care about what he could grow up into,” the man snapped back, a mad fire dancing in his blue eyes. “At this moment he’s still a kid!”

“A very attractive one, to be honest.” Another voice joined the heated conversation. The second man in the room chuckled slightly, amusement was sparkling in his sky blue eyes. He was so similar to a male version of the beautiful woman – blond hair and blue eyes with tan skin and attractive smile.

“We’re not recruiting him to _murder pedophiles_.” The third man snorted in disgust, he spat out two last words slowly like he was tasting them.

“Wait a moment, we’re not choosing anyone to target a specific kind of criminals,” the fifth person in the room frowned. “And I don’t see any problems with our newest Luxuria. The kid is really talented and dangerous. And he has delicate features, he could become a pretty one when he grows up. He’s suitable for the title of Luxuria.”

“No more arguments though,” the sixth person inside the room – another woman concluded. She was beautiful but in a smart and calm way. She had stormy grey eyes and her dark brown hair was made into a bun behind her head. “I need to see this little cinnamon roll and check what’s he doing now.”

The beautiful blonde woman sighed dreamily at this. “He’s pretty. I really can’t wait until the day he blossoms into the finest flower in my garden.”

Nobody commented on her statement when they left the room one by one.

***

At least, one of them was right about the part the boy was too young for his title.

“What’s lust?” The boy asked when he was reading about Luxuria in a book the woman with stormy grey eyes gave him. “I don’t understand those emotions. They’re so unfamiliar.”

“Because you haven’t experienced those things yet,” the woman smiled at him patiently. “Soon enough, when you’re older, you could have your own experience in those fields. It could make you even more suitable for the title of Luxuria. I haven’t seen a young boy possesses such innocent yet seducing features like you in a long time. You have potential, Nico. Don’t waste them.”

“I’ll try.” The boy quietly replied when he turned to another page, he focused on reading and didn’t ask any more question for the rest of the night.

The woman silently observed him under the dim light of the lamp, she really liked his facial features. Even at such young age, Nico already had very delicate beauty with lustrous black hair was tied up into a small ponytail at the back of his head, revealing the smooth skin of his neck. These long and elegant eyelashes only made his obsidian pair of eyes more captivating. Porcelain skin with the faintest hint of olive tone, bow-shaped lips looked so soft and the slightest shade of pink made them looked more pretty and maybe kissable if he’s older.

 _‘This boy will be the death of a lot of people someday.’_ , she thought to herself.

***

Avaritia was a good girl, but she was deadly dangerous, even though she didn’t have any special skill. Superbia was a handsome boy, and the best part about him was he can fly. Without wings, he can’t transform into a bird like an owl or an eagle or something similar, but he can fly and that’s enough for the definition of “badass” in Luxuria’s dictionary.

“I don’t really fly,” Jason explained to Nico when they sat around a small table and having their first conversation. “I manipulate the air and the wind, so I can command them to take me off from the ground. I can make other things “fly” in the same way.”

“That still sounds super cool,” Nico honestly answered him. “I wish I could have such badass powers like you, Superbia.”

“Oh c’mon, your special skills are deadly enough and they’re rare and hard to control. You should look at yourself before you say that about me.” Jason laughed at him because his expression was really adorable for his own sake.

“Jason’s right,” their Avaritia smiled and joined the conversation. “The person could have the rights to wish for those things in this room is me. I don’t have any superhuman power, all I have is my intelligence.”

“That’s something to say about you, Annabeth.” Jason put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re smart, and smartness is a strong, a very big bonus that so many people will be envy with you.”

“Thank you, Jason.” The girl with stormy grey eyes smiled genuinely at the blond. “I’m wondering when will we can have more information about other sins. I really want to have another sin who is a girl like me. I feel a little bit lonely now, being the only female in this small group.”

“Don’t worry, your wish will be granted,” Superbia laughed. “And I personally think you can’t work with a group of six boys though. You’ll be tired and bored to death with our endless stupid boy stuff.”

“Now you mention it, I can’t stop myself from imagining things.” Annabeth grimaced. “No, I need to clean my head. Too much craziness isn’t good for my mental health.”

She stood up and left the room. Jason looked at the smaller boy, then shrugged. “I guess she does have a point.”

“Uh huh.” Nico just slightly nodded his head at him. Jason thought he would need a long time to figure out this quiet, mysterious little boy. But when he can finally understand even just a part of Nico, that’s a nice present that he can’t wait to unwrap it.

…


	4. Invidia [Envy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Annabeth wished, their next sin was a girl.

###  _**Chapter 4: Invidia [Envy]** _

…

Piper never thought one day she could become a part of the assassin group SSS – **S** EVEN. **S** IN **S**. The abbreviation also represented for how dangerous they were, normally an assassin could only be rated to S – the highest rank of skills and how deadly they were. But in SEVEN.SINS, each member was at least ranked SS, and the youngest one was the deadliest one – he was the first member achieved the rank SSS because his skills were out of anything a normal person could think about.

Piper didn’t have many superpowers. She was very beautiful, she’s a Cherokee girl and she possessed a unique kind of beauty with darker skin than Caucasians, chocolate brown hair which she usually braided with colorful feathers, and a pair of kaleidoscope eyes – even herself cannot decide what was exactly her eyes color, they changed from blue to green to brown to golden, and she loved those eyes the most.

She also had a sweet, charming voice and she knew if she concentrated enough, she would have the ability to talk people into doing whatever she wanted. _That’s a dangerous skill_ , a woman told her, _I wish you could know how to put it to good use._

Seriously, she still didn’t see any particular reason why did she was chosen for Invidia role in this group. Maybe one day she could find out, but right now she was only confused.

***

Meeting with Superbia was a pleasant surprise.

Superbia was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, and he possessed a set of very dangerous and extremely powerful skills. She wondered if this man wasn’t still as dangerous as Luxuria so what exactly did the Luxuria assassin make of?

And she was Envy, but she had such a kind and generous heart. In her old life, she used to volunteer in shelters, take care of abandoned and stray animals, and cook for the homeless these free meals. She was selfless, too, some of her old friends told her that because she was nice to almost everyone and she would do anything for her friends and family if she could. So why did they choose her for Invidia?

“Aw, better not to ask. I still don’t have the vaguest idea why I am Superbia, to be honest. By the way, I still keep my old name, so you can call me Jason if you want.” The blond told her with a genuine smile and she decided that yeah, this man was everything but prideful and arrogant. He was nice, just like her, and he knew how to use the words “thank you” and “sorry” and sometimes he was really humble, especially when someone complimented or praised him.

“Why did you end up here in the first place?” She asked because she knew that it wasn’t like that everyone didn’t have a normal life before, except Luxuria, the kid was an orphan.

“I was an orphan,” Jason started to tell her the story of his life. “But I have foster parents and they’re nice. I went to school and made friends. I had a good life before, until a group of my friends decided to sign me up for a competition. None of us had known how deadly that was. I barely survived and I was chosen for Superbia in the last challenge.”

“Your old friends then,” she replied with a soft sigh. “We can’t contact anyone in our old life anymore. They ban us from doing this.”

“It hurts to hear that.”

“I know,” she nodded. She didn’t have too many friends back, but at least she did have. Now she had none, only bosses and masters and co-workers. She knew Jason was a good person, but she doubted she could count their new relationship as a friendship that soon. They’re both assassins, and assassins didn’t make friends. They made enemies and partners in work. “I miss my old life, too. But we don’t really have too many choices.”

“We could start our new life with some good things,” Jason shrugged at her and offered her one of his hands. “Shall we be friends?”

“Sure, why not?” She grinned and took his hand. It was bigger than her own and so warm and nice, and she liked the feeling of holding it.

…

Piper was a little bit confused when she met their Luxuria. To be honest, she thought she or he should be… older than that. At least 15 years old was an acceptable age for such a sin like Lust.

“I know, they argued about my age before, nothing new.” The eleven-year-old boy said as he could read her thoughts.

Piper felt the tips of her ears were reddening. “You can’t read what I’m thinking, can you?”

“No, my skills aren’t psychotic.” Nico offered her a faint smile. “I’m Luxuria, but you can call me Nico if you want.”

“Nice to meet you, Nico. I’m Piper.” She extended one of her arms toward him and they shared a firm handshake. He had such strong grip, even though his wrists and fingers looked so delicate. “I guess you already know who am I, right?”

“I met both Superbia and Avaritia before, so yes, I know that you are Invidia.”

Nico offered her a small smile and Piper thought she could get at least a glimpse of the reasons why this boy was Luxuria. He’s really beautiful, but it’s not the kind of a childish, innocent beauty that boys at his age should have. He’s… alluring, captivating and somewhat dangerous. Wasn’t Lust like that, too?

After all, for some strange reasons, Piper thought she could understand why each of them was chosen for this project. They fit, in some ways.

…


	5. Gula [Gluttony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the fifth choice, they still can't guess what their superiors were thinking.

###  _**Chapter 5: Gula [Gluttony]** _

…

The ironic of destiny’s choice didn’t stop at a humble Superbia, a generous Avaritia, an immature – technically a pre-teen child – Luxuria and a selfless Invidia. Their fifth sin in the list, Gula, ended up in a scrawny Latino boy with curly hair, an ADHD mind and the ability to control and create fire by his own hands without any tool like lighters or matches at all.

Leo Valdez was the name of their Gula. And looked at his skinny body, anyone could tell that this boy didn’t have a very good appetite, no need to mention that he was clearly not gluttonous.

“But his skills are!” A woman shouted in frustration, her fingers were so close to plucking out some shinning blonde hair from her head. “Fire is a dangerous, greedy and always hungry demon! It never leaves anything out of its burning body and it could take down almost everything! Why the hell he isn’t suitable for our project?!”

“The look, Ve. _The look_.” Another woman snorted in disagreement. She was wearing a silky sleeveless red dress, and she looked stunning but in a strict and unfriendly way. The woman was called Ve glared daggers at her and she just stared back, refused to be defeated in an eye-staring contest with Ve.

“Guys, we already have a humble Superbia and a childish Luxuria,” a black-haired man with sea-green eyes pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Why can’t we accept a skinny Gula though?”

“With this way, we could end up with a hard-working Acedia, who knows?” A man with blond hair and tan skin flashed all the people inside the room a wide grin. He was really handsome and could easily pass the test of being a cover model for magazines. His sky blue eyes looked like they contained the whole sky themselves – it was so clear and too blue so it was almost unrealistic.

“And a very calm, reasonable Ira too.” Another woman grinned. She was so young, almost the youngest person in the room with black hair braided at the back of her head, decorated with silver moon-shaped pendants. Her eyes were piercing and cold as ice. With an icy glare from those eyes, she could easily scare anyone off.

“Enough.” The scariest looking man in the room cut off their small conversation. “Prepare for the next challenge already, I want to finish our project quickly. We still have many works that need to be done.”

***

Gula came to the decision that he liked Superbia and Invidia almost immediately after meeting with them.

“At this moment, I’m wondering our bosses chose the most suitable or the least suitable person for each title,” the Cherokee girl looked so thoughtful. “No offense, Gula, but I thought you should be… bigger than that.”

“Geez, charming, Piper,” Leo raised an eyebrow. “And I think you’re too beautiful to be Invidia. I thought you were Luxuria at the first moment I saw you. Speaking about that, is she as pretty as you? Luxuria, I mean. Did you meet her before?”

“Thanks,” Piper grinned. “And clearly that you haven’t seen Luxuria, because he’s a boy and I don’t know, I can’t compare our appearance since we have so many differences. But Avaritia is a girl and she’s pretty too.”

“Wait, you said that Luxuria’s a boy?” Leo was quite surprised at the new information. “But I think Luxuria is the sin of Lust? How…?”

“Oh well, consider all the choices our bosses made before, I didn’t feel that’s too strange,” Jason shrugged. “I’m Superbia but my bosses said I’m too humble and not arrogant and supercilious enough. And you can ask Piper what did they talk about her.”

Piper nodded and continued the conversation. “Another example, look at me. I’m not a jealous person, but I won the challenge and I was chosen. And you, I’m not trying to make you feel bad about yourself or anything, but nobody will believe you’re Gula.”

“Point taken,” the Hispanic boy sighed. “Now I’m curious about Avaritia and Luxuria. Do you know when can I meet them?”

“I’m not sure, all our encounters before were unexpected.” Piper used two fingers to touch her chin. “I was given some missions and Jason got some other tasks, and I guess the other two members got something else as well. Maybe we can meet all of us when they’re finally done with choosing the last title.”

“Well, so I’ll be patient and wait until that day then.”

…


	6. Ira [Wrath]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth sin in their group was a girl, and it's undoubted that she's deadly dangerous.

###  _**Chapter 6: Ira [Wrath]** _

…

They had another girl for one of the SEVEN.SINS. Reyna was a calm girl with a stoic façade as her usual mask of emotion, but when she’s really angry, she’s utterly terrifying.

She didn’t have any superpowers, but her raw strength was impressive enough. And even more, she had good leadership, she could share her strength with her partners and allies in battlefields, and by sharing she multiplying their strengths together.

It was indeed an extremely valuable skill, especially if she could share her raw strength with someone was already as powerful as Luxuria.

***

Meeting with Invidia was a nice occurrence.

She knew the others two – Superbia and Luxuria – were boys, but she didn’t know the rest of them. She only knew Avaritia was a girl, so she mistook her with Invidia at their first time met each other.

The beautiful Cherokee girl only laughed and slightly shook her head when she offered Reyna one of her hands. “No, I’m Invidia – Envy. It’s nice to meet you, Ira.”

They shared a firm handshake, and she questioned. “Have you ever met the others? I only talked with Superbia once, and I saw Gula twice, but we haven’t met in person.”

Invidia nodded her head. “I met all of them before, but not at once. Don't worry, you will see them soon. Do you keep your name from your old life?”

“Reyna,” she breathed out. “I like my name. I don’t want to forget all of my old life, even though it wasn’t a very good one.”

“I’m Piper,” Invidia nodded. “It’s my old name, too. It’s the only thing I keep from my past.”

“People change, right?” Reyna smiled, but her eyes looked sad. She remembered her old friends, her once-nice-and-kind father before he became an alcoholic and abusive parent, her classmates who were naughty but great friends, one boy that said to her he liked her.

But she wasn’t their old Reyna. Not anymore.

“People change.” Piper gave her a small smile, her eyes sparkling with sympathy. Reyna understood that she knew how both of them felt, and she let herself smile a little bit at the fact. At least she could find new companions from here, not just some bosses and co-workers as she thought at the beginning.

…

Reyna immediately felt an urgent need to protect the smaller boy when she was introduced to their Luxuria. He was a young boy, technically a child, with innocent doe eyes and a mellifluous voice that made her want to melt at his words, just like a big sister heard her cute brother talked.

“Nice to meet you, Ira. I’m Luxuria.” The boy extended one arm toward her and she shared a handshake with him. His skin was colder than normal a little bit, but it’s soft and smooth.

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled when released his hand. “I’m Reyna. Do you still keep your old name? If you agree, I want to call you by your name.”

“It’s Nico. Go ahead, I don’t mind being called by that name.” He just nodded at her, his voice was mellifluous but sharp, just like his features: they’re beautiful but nobody can deny the danger hid underneath his icy glare.

“Okay, Nico.” Reyna smiled again, what a rare action that made her feel surprised at herself. “And could you just call me Reyna?”

“Reyna.” The smaller boy offered her a faint smile and Reyna just knew that whatever things happen in the future, she’ll still have a priority to make sure that this angelic boy would never get hurt.

…


	7. Acedia [Sloth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last sin, Acedia, was ready to join the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sin is my second favorite and I love Belphegor, the demon who represents this sin. I thought about choosing Will Solace at first, but honestly that ray of sunshine doesn't really fit into this fic so---

###  _**Chapter 7: Acedia [Sloth]** _

…

The last piece of SEVEN.SINS was another boy. He was a charming young adult with a handsome face, a lazy grin usually dancing on his lips, and a laid-back attitude – very suitable for Acedia. But the young man was surprisingly strong, his skills might only be surpassed by Luxuria and maybe Superbia – and by only a tiny portion. Or if the truth was he did hold back some of his strength, nobody really knew.

Percy could breathe underwater, summon whirlpools and manipulate water. He could also talk with any kind of underwater creatures – that was a big bonus when they’re doing some finding lost things missions in the rivers, lakes or at the sea.

The only thing that he seemed lack of was some wise, apparently. Or he’s just too lazy to learn to do things right, nobody cared enough to find out.

***

Because the headmasters were worried about Acedia doing his missions alone, they thought they should let Avaritia come with him to keep him on track and offer some help – an intelligent solution, to be frankly honest. So Avaritia was the first person that Acedia met in their little assassin group.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Avaritia. My other name is Annabeth. Your choice to call me by whichever name you prefer, it is fine.” The blond girl extended one of her arms to him and Percy grinned when he took her hand.

“I’m Acedia. Call me Percy, I prefer that name than Acedia, Annabeth.” Percy grinned and winked at her. If she was in the same assassin group with him, he didn’t doubt that she’s dangerous, but she’s pretty with her long, slightly curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, and Percy can’t concentrate on too many things at the same time, so he chose to acknowledge just her beauty.

He had a good priority system after all. Sue him.

…

Acedia can’t decide he like their Superbia or not.

Jason was a good young man, and he had some leadership skills too, based on how he acted whenever they were assigned to the same mission. He’s gentle, humble but not inferior, confident but not arrogant, brave but not reckless.

In other words, he made Percy feel quite uneasy with his perfect manners.

But Jason was still preferable than their Ira. It’s not that Percy liked boys more than girls, but man, that girl was nothing but dangerous. He can’t read even one expression on her face – or maybe it’s because there’s no emotion on her stoic façade at all. She only smiled whenever they talked about Luxuria, and it made him feel curious. He can’t wait to finally meet that mysterious member of their group, the person that everyone just reacted with shrug and a smile when he asked about.

…


	8. Epilogue.

###  _**Chapter 8: Epilogue.** _

…

Superbia had a dream about their future, but when he woke up, he can’t remember even the smallest detail. It was an extremely emotional dream with a lot of feelings involved, and he thought he didn’t really need to know what was its content.

He could slowly find out the answer later.

***

Avaritia wanted to write a book. She wasn’t a dreamer, but she wasn’t a realist either. And she wanted to keep a detailed memory of their journey together. It was sure not a full of cotton candy and sweet chocolate experience, but she loved the time they spent with each other and together nonetheless.

She just couldn’t find much time to start writing.

***

Luxuria wasn’t sure what did he expect from this job. Technically, he knew his age wasn’t suitable to get a proper job at the beginning.

But being with six others sins was a nice experience, and he didn’t hate it. He even felt himself secretly want more and more time with them, and sometimes it scared him.

Was it the thing they called _‘desire’_?

He guessed he could understand why did their supervisors choose him as Luxuria.

***

Invidia got jealous.

That should not be a new information. She’s the person who bore the title of Invidia, she’s supposed to get jealous easily.

But that’s not the case. She’s jealous, but not with anyone else rather than herself. Because this was the first time in her life she could feel that comfortable with her own life, and she’s scared it was just a cruel dream after all.

She didn’t want to lose anything in this new life.

***

Gula liked his new chamber of inventions.

One of his supervisors realized that he liked to work with tools and machines, and they agreed to give him his own chamber with a lot of metals and wires and gears, and he could spend his free time if he had any to create anything in his mind.

He wanted to give his teammates some gifts. Gifts of friendship, because he felt they’re less like co-workers and more like friends now.

***

Ira didn’t give up her habit of planning, even though when she got used to her new life, those daily, weekly and monthly planners were getting more and more useless each day.

Because it didn’t matter that how well did she prepare, there was always a chance that things happened in a totally different and unexpected way. Sometimes she liked how it works, sometimes she didn’t.

But she would need a long time to finally give up that old habit and start to embrace the way her new life happen.

***

Acedia can’t bring himself to hate anyone in his group. He only can’t stand their bosses and some of the missions. Sometimes they made sense, sometimes those tasks were just ridiculous.

Murder an arowana that one millionaire possessed was a great example of the absurdity of some missions.

But who was he to complain anyway?

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this introduction. 2 chapters in a day gosh, what happened to me?
> 
> The next fiction in this series is called "First time Collection". I'm writing a more detailed version for each first time they do something together too.


End file.
